simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O pior episódio de todos
''Quadro Negro'' *''“I will not hide the teacher's medication” / “Eu não esconderei o remédio da professora”'' ''Piada de Sofá'' thumb|280pxNo cenário, há um jovem mordomo parado. Os Simpsons chegam até a sala e, Homer entrega uma ficha a ele. O mordomo busca o sofá e os Simpsons se sentam. O jovem estende o braço em sinal de gorjeta. Percebendo que os Simpsons não vão pagar, ele fica zangado e vai embora. ''Conteúdo'' thumb|280pxApesar de Bart e Milhouse estarem banidos para sempre do Calabouço do Andróide, os dois assumem a gestão da loja, ocupando o lugar do ''Car'a dos ''''Quadrinhos', que sofreu um episódio caríaco e está afastado se recuperando ao lado de sua nova amada, Agnes Skinner.'' ''História Íntegra'' O episódio começa com Marge fazendo panquecas para o café da manhã da família. Quando Lisa vai procurar na geladeira uma manteiga, ela percebe uma caixa muito velha com odor de absorção de bicarbonato de sódio na parte de trás da geladeira. Bart aposta que Homer pode comer a caixa inteira por US$ 50 dólares, e depois de comer, Homer tem uma "viagem antiácida", e desmaia babando sobre a mesa. Bart pega as US$ 50 dólares e faz uma farra de gastanças com Milhouse. Na primeira gastança, os dois vão ao mercadinho do Apu, e são guiados por ele aconselhando quais as 'coisas eles devem comprar. Após comerem tudo o que compraram no mercadinho, Milhouse leva Bart para a segunda gastança: uma lavanderia, onde lavam suas roupas com amaciante. Bart não gosta, e prefere escolher com o que devem gastar o dinheiro. Chegados aos últimos US$ 10 dólaresm, Bart e Milhouse vão para o Calabouço do Andróide comprar a nova edição do Homem Radioativo n° 1000, mas o Cara dos Quadrinhos diz que a revista custa US$ 25 dólares. Lá, Martha Prince, mãe do Martin Prince, aparece com uma caixa de itens antigos para vender, mas sem o conhecimento dela, a velha caixa de "lixo" é, na verdade itens muito raros. O Cara dos Quadrinhos oferece um preço muito baixo, de US$ 5 dólares, mas Bart e Milhouse impedem e, convencem a mulher de não vender a caixa, alegando que o Cara dos Quadrinhos está a roubando. Consequentemente, pelo Cara dos Quadrinhos, eles são proibidos para sempre de entrarem na loja. ''Grande Momento'' thumb|280px *''Cara dos Quadrinhos, visivelmente estressado, diz que todos estão banidos de sua loja, por rirem dele. Muito nervoso, acaba tendo um infarto, e sendo acolhido por Tom Savini.'' ''Curiosidades'' *''O episódio foi nomeado um "clássico" por vários críticos.'' *''Matt Groening chamou o episódio de "uma história muito especial".'' *''Foi classificada'' pela AOL como #12 entre os 20 melhores episódios dos Simpsons. *''Hank Azaria ganhou o prêmio Emmy de Melhor dublador, com o excelente desempenho por expressar o Cara dos Quadrinhos.'' ''Galeria de Imagens'' Simpsons-1000000001041.gif Simpsons-102132000001041.gif Simpsons-3802102000001041.gif Simpsons-0018100980032.gif Full-00381875700.gif Size-1786000900878000.gif BiOS-0000000001001.gif Gif comicbookguy ep-11-t11.gif 0324556888800000000000000000EP11T12.gif Cw-Ts-0000000000000000000000000089.gif 0089001230018988001-code-ep.gif QAP0998980001700.gif ''Episódio disponível em DVD'' Sim ''Episódios da 12ª Temporada'' en:Worst Episode Ever es:Worst Episode Ever fr:Le Pire Épisode pl:Worst Episode Ever